


Make A Mess

by gabewritesnsfw (gabewrites)



Category: oneyplays
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Aliens, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gross, M/M, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 18:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabewrites/pseuds/gabewritesnsfw
Summary: Aliens don't work the same way that humans do, and that's perfectly fine. (And perfectly hot)





	Make A Mess

**Author's Note:**

> I am legitimatly sorry dont look at me

Ding Dong always liked to think that he had his body well-controlled. On earth it wasn't normal to have the sorts of biological urges that he and everyone else on planet Chicago had. He couldn't stop himself from going into heat every month, feeling hopelessly inclined to find the nearest alpha to fill his omega needs- but there were no alphas waiting around to scent him and give him what he needed. He had to learn to keep himself satiated and discreet.

  
He wanted to be courteous to Julian, especially after the man gave him a place to live.

  
It had taken a few months of whining and whimpering into his pillow for him to teach himself some self control. He knew how to keep his composure for at least a short amount of time before he had to sneak away, but ideally he could pretend to be sick and have an excuse for moaning and groaning. Julian usually left him alone to get “rest.” Without the influence of alphas around him or the promise of a mate, he had managed the passing months by grinding into his mattress and guiltily riding his own fingers that he knew were not enough.

  
He was at first tempted to tell Julian how things worked where he came from, but he wanted to save himself some embarrassment. DD wasn't a sex-crazed lunatic who threw all caution to the wind, that was just an irrational hormone-influenced version of himself. Julian knew the eccentric alien with odd video game taste and good company. Ding Dong was not ready to embarrass himself like that.

  
Julian had never seen him in heat.

  
Julian had never seen him in heat, even when they started going steady. The relationship had started a just a few weeks back, and Ding Dong could not have been happier with how well it was going. He had never thought himself the type to find an entire different species to date- but Julian had so much charm. That cocky personality, and the contagious laughter, and the insanely comfortable hugs. They were living comfortably in no time, partially due to the fact that they had already been flirting and living together long before.

  
And though it wasn't the most important part of the relationship, they had some pretty great sex. Really great sex. DD wasn't used to human anatomy, but he learned to love it real quick, and Julian seemed enamored when dealing with his alien body structure. In fact, he encouraged the most alien-like behavior possible. And he quickly learned most of Ding Dong's quirks.

  
His tail would wag like a dog when he was excited, and he would try to hide it but Julian found it cute. The nubs on the top of his head would droop a little if he was sad, and they would really perk up if he was at attention. They were also sensitive at the base and seemed to render DD speechless if they were massaged. Julian had even discovered and thoroughly enjoyed the tentacle-like genitalia that came with Ding Dong's alien frame. DD would never forget the look on Julian's face when he started moving it around to show off.

  
But the one thing Julian still didn't know about was that Ding Dong went into heat. Mostly because DD had done a good job of hiding it for a while, but also because he hadn't gone through a heat since the beginning of their relationship, and he lost track of when the next one would come along.

  
To keep things simple, Ding Dong was unprepared.

  
To elaborate, the heat came over him like a wave of humidity, stopping him in his tracks and clouding his vision for a moment. A heat with that level of intensity was not something he had felt in a long time. On his home planet, there were alphas everywhere, and the scent drove him a little wild. The presence of potential partners was always a motivator to get worked up, but when he came to earth there were no alphas. So his heats were substantially dulled.

  
No alphas meant no crazy hormone-fueled heats full of desperation that brought DD nearly to the point of tears. But now that Julian was in the picture; now that Julian knew how to fuck him. His head was spinning like mad. The thought of Julian taking him on every surface in their apartment was quickly clouding his thoughts, and the desperation set in when he realized Julian was out at the store.

  
He hadn't noticed that his hands were shaking a little until he reached for his phone, his fingers fumbling to type out a message. He almost called, but his conscious was still present enough to tell him not to. He didn't want to start begging Julian while he was in public. His non-heat self would have never sent a text either, but his head was telling him nothing but need. He needed Julian. He needed something. He hadn't needed so much in a while and it was driving him crazy.  
‘Julsian nneed help, come home please, nee d you here'

  
He was going to look at that message later and kick himself for sounding so desperate. It was embarrassing when he got like this.  
When his legs started shaking he knew he had to move somewhere more comfortable, and his legs carried him to the bedroom. He flopped down onto the bed and felt that sliding feeling down his legs. Slick. Lots of it. More than be ever remembered. And the smell made his head spin. He knew that the whole room- if not the whole house- would smell like that if he kept getting worked up at this rate.

  
DD was aware of his thoughts enough to flush with embarrassment when the thought popped into his head that he wanted Julian covered in his smell. He wondered how warm he would feel to Julian when he was like this. His body temperature already edged above normal human body temperature by a few degrees, but when in heat he felt like he was running a constant fever.

  
Even with the heat overwhelming him, he still had the urge to cling onto something solid, and he turned to grab a sweatshirt that Julian had left on the bed. It wasn't long before DD was clinging onto Julian's sweatshirt with his ass in the air, taking in the smell that was left on it. He hadn't noticed the smells of people much, but now that he knew Julian's, he wanted more. He wanted Julian in front of him. So he took in the scent and brushed his hand against his inner thigh, picking up slick on his hand with no effort. The amount of it never ceased to drive him crazy.

  
This felt like some of the first out of control heats he had as a teenager, not knowing what to do with himself, not able to find anything to just hit that spot inside- and without even thinking his hand was wondering down again. He shivered when two fingers slipped In with no resistance. All he could feel was a burning desire for more.  
Instead of trying to satiate the need in an attempt that he knew was hopeless, he started jacking himself off with a shaky hand, legs spread and slick leaking. He was nervous to make a mess of the bed, and ashamed of himself for getting so out of hand, but his thoughts wandered to Julian telling him what a mess he had made.

He couldn't stop himself from grinding back onto nothing and cursing at the fact that his fingers weren't enough to get him anywhere.  
Immense frustration started to set in when DD started to get a cramp in his wrist. He couldn't do anything but grind and touch slow- and god, he really wished Julian was home. He was reducing himself to a whining, panting mess. The heat was really getting to him then, sweat dripping down his face from being pressed into the pillow while he overworked himself. His legs trembled a bit from holding his weight.

  
“D-“ Julian tried to speak, but his vocal chords were rendered useless when he looked at the sight of his boyfriend desperate and grinding into nothing on his bed. “Ding dong?” He had tried to get home as fast as possible after getting the text. He figured it was nothing too important, but he wanted to make sure things were okay. He wasn't sure what this qualified as. Ding Dong's tail was wagging back and forth uncontrollably while he cried out.

  
Ding Dong sat up, still clinging to Julian's sweatshirt and moaning a little too loudly while slick leaked out of him in the new position. He must have looked pathetically desperate because the look on Julian's face was one of shock and arousal. He seemed frozen to the spot, but the sight on his bed was certainly doing something. When he saw a finger slide in and then out covering in something slick that was making the room smell like cinnamon and sugar with a hint of something dirtier. “J-Julian…”

  
Julian bit his lip and inched in closer, staring at the way that DD gripped his sweatshirt and couldn't sit still. As he got closer it was easier to see the amount of wetness that seemed to be produced and leaked onto the bed. It was almost sickeningly sweet smelling, but it had Julian's head spinning and his mouth watering. This was some weird alien shit and he knew it. He was fucking into it. “Are you- I've read some weird shit.” Julian took off his jacket and sat on the bed slowly, watching the way that Ding Dong shivered just thinking about his touch. Julian pressed the beck of his hand to DD’s forehead. “Woah, you're burning up.” 

Ding Dong leaned into Julian's hand, desperate for any touch. “I oh- sorry, I can-“ For a moment DD looked at the slick mess he had made and registered through his clouded judgement that Julian was staring at it. “Gosh, I'm sorry, I- gh- I'll explain it later.” The back of Julian's hand felt cool on his skin, and he wanted it to travel down. “Julian…just- please, please, I need something, didn't know it would be this bad- _please.”_ His eyes were pleading and Julian retracted his hand, instead trailing it up DD's leg. The whimper noise that filled the room was loud.

  
“Is this something weird you were trying to keep secret- because you really shouldn't have.” Julian looked like he was ready to devour Ding Dong, the smell of cinnamon assaulting his senses and making him want to get some of that substance in his mouth. He meant to have some self control, but he found himself drawn downward more and more by the second. He easily pushed Ding Dong back down to lay on the bed and got some of the slick into his mouth. If he had to guess, he would have imagined that his eyes looked like the colorful hypnotized ones in old cartoons. He wanted more.

  
A relieved and satisfied groan left DD's mouth when Julian's mouth was on him, and his head spun at the thought of Julian licking up his slick. He knew it tasted good. And apparently Julian thought so too because he was going to town. The dull pleasure it brought was nice, but was quickly becoming even more frustrating. He didn't need all the foreplay right now. “Jules- need more than that.” Julian looked up and wiped slick off of his face, giving a look as if to apologize for getting distracted. “Please.”

  
Julian forced himself to sit up and fumbled to get his pants off, his boxers coming off with them. He hadn't even realized that he was standing at full attention In such a short amount of time. He made a mental note to ask if that was a side effect of that amazing smelling slippery shit. After repositioning himself, his mouth kissed at Ding Dong's neck. When he let his teeth drag lightly, a whimper sound followed.

  
He didn't have to drag it out long, he knew that he didn’t, but Julian couldn't deny how much he loved the heat radiating off of DD's skin. He let his hands slide down and his face touch against DD's torso while he travelled down. Ding Dong felt coolness spread where Julian hands grabbed, but the overall heat only rose, pulsing around him and sending a wave of overwhelming warmth through his system. “Julian! Please!” He felt like he was going to explode if nothing got inside of him, if nothing touched him harder.

  
He nearly started crying when Julian pressed in a finger, but quickly realized there was no use in try to prep anything. Ding Dong's body was open for anything. His hands gripped DD's hips while he pushed inside, having to catch his breath and close his eyes when he felt the warmth around him. “Is this something you go hard to get rid of?”

  
Ding Dong only groaned, trying to push himself onto Julian, not getting far but obviously wanted to be fucked. And Julian smirked as he pulled out and made a sharp thrust, loving every reaction. This was an easy way to get Ding Dong screaming. Julian wanted to hear him yell for more.

  
Julian would have been concerned with the fact that Ding Dong seemed to be shivering with pleasure as he sunk in, but he was sure that if he stopped he was liable to be murdered. He didn't want to stop when he felt slick leak out around his dick. “Hg- Oh nmf- oh Christ.” Ding Dong was legitimately drooling while Julian started to move, trying to start out slow and failing. “You want it fast, don't you?”

  
Ding Dong was not in any capacity to speak, only attempting to spread his legs further and push onto Julian when he thrusted in. Mindless whining that almost formed words died off on his tongue. And Julian went hard. Normally they had a slow progression, kissing, and sweetness. But Julian easily flipped a switch when begging came into question. And the way that Ding Dong keened for more sounded like begging to him.

  
The amount of slickness provided next to no resistance, but Julian sure could feel the way that Ding Dong fit around him. He was substantially smaller, substantially skinnier than even what most people were, and Julian going hard seemed to wrack his body with pleasure. Overwhelm him in the best way.  
He knew he wasn't going to last very long, especially because he hadn't gotten himself over the edge yet, so it was no surprise when a perfectly time thrust sent him yelling.

“Juullian…holy shit- please, don't stop, don't stop, Julian- Julian- _Julian!”_ Ding Dong felt himself pulsing around Julian, his body begging for cum to fill him up, but he was more focused on the amount of cum shooting out onto his own stomach. A few separate waves fell over him, and he made sure to babble coherently enough to tell Julian not to stop while he came.

  
Julian was afraid that going to long would tire DD out, but the orgasm ripping through him seemed endless, longer than anything he'd ever seen before. The cum that had been pooling on his stomacjh spilled over and onto the bed underneath them, and Julian couldn't stop himself from giving a few more thrusts and letting himself go.

  
Ding Dong let out one last, huge burst when Julian came onside of him. He never wanted the pressure of being filled to stop, and he really hoped that his scent had an effect on how much Julian would be able to do that. For a brief moment his skin seemed to cool to normal and he felt sated, but he knew it wouldn't last long. “Thank- wow- thank you, Julian.”

Jules pulled himself out and tried not to start panting at the amount of energy he had exerted. He had to do a double take when he realized he was still hard and seemingly ready to go. That was…new. and frustrating as all hell.

  
DD seemed extremely pleased.  


“Oops- gosh I- I guess it works on you, too.” Ding Dong felt the cool and collected feeling start to fade away, desperation start to seep back into his skin. Julian took a deep breath before looking up at Ding Dong, feeling the heat start to come back. “It's going to be a long night.”

  
Julian grinned, two of his fingers picking up some of the cum on Ding Dong's stomach and popping into his mouth. _“Just think of the mess we'll make.”_

 


End file.
